


Anyone Anywhere

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Jedi Poe AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Jedi Poe, Jedi Poe Dameron, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens AU, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo can't leave the First Order, but after the war's over, he can promise Poe a place where they don't have to hide.





	Anyone Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Come Sail Away
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

 "You could come with me."

It's the first time that Poe's actually said such a thing out loud. It hasn't been the first time that he's entertained the idea, but it's definitely the first time that he's said it aloud. It's definitely the first time that he's suggested it.

Kylo draws away from the embrace to look at him in surprise. "Poe..."

"You could," Poe says. "There's still a chance to leave all this behind. You don't have to keep doing this."

"If you're asking me to give you my heart, I already have." Kylo strokes Poe's cheek. "But going with you -- I can't."

"Why not?"

"I..." Kylo looks away, and Poe can see the shame flash in his eyes. Shame. Not something that one would expect from a Knight of Ren, but it's there nonetheless. The man who hates himself, and can't stop. "I have done too much wrong."

"No one's ever done too much wrong to come back."

"I am different. You know the things I've done -- "

"I do. And I want you to come home with me anyway. I love you."

"You don't have to tell me. I already know. And for me..."

"What?"

"What I feel for you can't be classified as Light or Dark. The Light would never allow the both of us to love. Neither would the Dark. We are not Jedi, we are not Ren. Who we are is something I doubt that I could ever understand. I don't know what to classify it as."

"Who says you have to classify it as anything?" Poe kisses his cheek, one of the more minor scars there.

"I am afraid."

"Don't be."

Poe takes his hand. "What if we ran away to a place where we wouldn't have to hide?"

A faint smile from Kylo. "We could."

"What are you thinking?"

"Anywhere," Kylo says. "Anywhere where we don't have to hide."

He takes Poe's hands, kisses each finger, and Poe relishes in the tenderness of the act. They have to keep their feelings a secret, but here, they are safe, safe from judgment and prying eyes.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
